1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a position calculating method and a position calculating device.
2. Related Art
A global positioning system (GPS) is widely known as a positioning system using a positioning signal and is used for a position calculating device built in a mobile phone, a car navigation apparatus, and the like. In the GPS, a position calculating operation of acquiring a position coordinate and a clock error of the position calculating device is performed on the basis of information such as positions of plural GPS satellites or a pseudo-range from the respective GPS satellites to the position calculating device.
As the position calculating operation using a satellite positioning system, a position calculating operation using a so-called least-square method of minimizing the square of an error (hereinafter, referred to as a “pseudo-range error”) included in the pseudo-range measured using signals received from plural positioning satellites is known (for example, see JP-A-2009-97897).
Regarding the above-mentioned position calculating operation, the position calculating operation using the least-square method or the like is generally performed individually for each time (hereinafter, referred to as an “operation time”) to perform the position calculating operation. Accordingly, for example, when a large error is instantaneously infiltrated into the measured pseudo-range, there is a disadvantage that the accuracy of the position calculating operation at that time is rapidly lowered, but there is an advantage that the rapidly-lowered accuracy does not affect the subsequent position calculating operation. However, the occurrence of a so-called position jump that a position greatly separated from the true position is instantaneously obtained as the operation result may cause a serious problem in some cases.